dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Challenge
The Zodiac Challenge, most often shortened to simply 'Zodiac', is a singe player combat challenge that unlocks when a player's Toon reaches level 50. All players receive 10 free challenge attempts per day. Unlike in the Nightmare Abyss, Zodiac Challenge attempts are consumed upon exiting each dungeon, regardless of victory or failure. In the event that a player dies inside a Zodiac dungeon, they have the option of reviving for 10 Gold in order to continue on the same attempt they entered on. Additionally, more attempts can be purchased for 30 Gold each. Defeating monsters in the Zodiac Challenge has a chance to yield 800 Dragon Soul per battle. Clearing a dungeon will earn players Celestial Points based on how well they did in the dungeon. Points are awarded in the form of stars. with each star being worth one Celestial Point. Each star will only award its Point once, though each dungeon can be re-challenged and each new star earned will award its Point upon being earned. Each star (discounting the first one per dungeon) is rated with a recommended Battle Rating which can be seen if a player hovers their mouse over the dungeon they wish to challenge. Any stars for which a player has the recommended BR will show up in green text, while unmet suggested BR levels will be shown in red. Celestial Points can be exchanged for stat increases, with each boon needing to be unlocked in order. Unlocking each stat consumes five Celestial Points. The more stats that are unlocked, the greater the cumulative and individual stat boost is. Unlocking stats in the Zodiac Challenge also has a chance of awarding players with a Dragon Talent point. Combat inside the dungeons is always divided into three fights. The first two battles will be 1 versus four, with the monsters all being of the same type. The final battle will be a 1-on-1 Boss fight. While the Boss does have a stronger attack that they can launch, no monster in the Zodiac Challenge dungeons has Death Cometh or a similar instant kill move. The monster inside the dungeons all have high HP and P/MATK. Defeating them requires creating a well-built Toon and victory is greatly aided by unlocking a Nymph. Since attempts are free and challenging the Zodiac twice per day will earn a player five Activity Points, it is highly recommended that players attempt the Zodiac Challenge each day, even if they can not clear a dungeon or win a battle. Aries Aries 1 Astaroth Warrior Aries 2: Astaroth Aries 3: Violent Astaroth Aries 4: Savage Astaroth Aries 5: Wild Astaroth Aries 6: Astaroth Butcher Aries 7: Witch Astaroth Aries 8: Astaroth Guard Aries 9: Forest Behemoth Aries 10: Wild Behemoth Taurus Taurus 1: Gold Behemoth Taurus 2: Behemoth Taurus 3: Behemoth Taurus 4: Behemoth Guard Taurus 5: Fierce Behemoth Taurus 6: Behemoth Fighter Taurus 7: Asmodeus Scout Taurus 8: Violent Asmodeus Taurus 9: Asmodeus Slasher Taurus 10: Asmodeus Killer Gemini Gemini 1: Asmodeus Seer Gemini 2: Asmodeus Shaman Gemini 3: Asmodeus Witch Gemini 4: Asmodeus Scourge Gemini 5: Golem Gemini 6: Rock Giant Gemini 7: Slayer Giant Gemini 8: Serpent Witch (Boss: Behemoth) Gemini 9: Mecha Golem Category:Quests Category:WIP